The Carnival Of Lost Souls
by FreedomCloud
Summary: Stuart works in his Uncle's Carnival and for a simple carnival Stuart is sure none of the people he meets there are anything close to simple.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so here we go. This isn't my first fan fiction though it is the first i have posted. So hopefully you all enjoy. Please do review criticism is greatly appreciated to help me become a better writer thank youJ. Also I can not I repeat can not write Stu's accent so please use your imagination… this is in an alternate universe where the band does not exist and Stu never lost his eyes though he still has blue hair. Also Noodle is living with an American family in a small house.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorrilaz though owning 2-D I wouldn't mind.

The Carnival of Lost Souls Chapter 1

Stuart walked into the living room to see his Mother and father sitting on the couch smiling. "Umm you guys called for me?" Stu asked a nervous look on his face. Stu's Mother stood. "Sweetie you're going to go work at your Uncle's Carnival to make some money since you're always complaining about your financial situation." She said and Stu's eyes widened "Mum? Do I have to do this?" his mom nodded and handed him a suitcase. "Everything you need is in there. Have fun son." She said and ushered him out the door.

*time skip*

Stu walked up the runway to the opening gates of the carnival mumbling words to a song that did not exist, his mind elsewhere so he did not see the petite girl until he ran into her backside causing her to spin quickly " Gomen*" she said and bowed her head. "Umm little miss I'm not sure who or what 'Roman' is or has to do with but I think you got the wrong person." Stu said staring down at her. "Oh. You only speak English how common." The girl said. "I said sorry. I'm noodle." she said and stuck out her hand. "I'm Stuart." He said and took her hand in his he glanced down and noticed the unnatural amount of bruising that covered them. "What happened?' Stuart asked. Noodle quickly pulled the jacket off from around her waist and slid it on. "Nothing." She said and hurried into the carnival. Throughout the day Stu say the girl many more times but never without her jacket even when temperatures reached the high eighties. After what seemed like years his shift was finally over but as he was exiting the carnival he saw Noodle on a bench sobbing. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her. Noodle looked up and wiped the tears from her face. "My parents told me to get out of the house that they did not want me anymore and that I was no longer their child." She said and burst into tears again. Stu panicked and sputtered"y-you could c-come stay with me I guess…" Noodles head shot up. "You are crazy." She said Stu ran a hand thru his hair and chuckled "Ya I guess I am." He said. Noodle laughed "I'd like to stay with you. I mean I have no where else to go." Stu smiled and stood up as he grabbed her hand "well come on then." He said and pulled her towards his apartment. Little did they know that the days to follow would be the most exciting days of their lives.

A/N: well there we go chapter one is done. If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know. I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are purely mine and Spell checks. *Gomen- means sorry in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A/N: well okay so i have been gone most of the summer and have just now got time to acyually write again so here we go thhis may be a little off from my normal style usually i have it already written by hand but not today. Also thank you to for the lovely review and if you wouldnt mind just let me know whats wrong and id be more than happoy to fix it the only way to imrove is to mess up. Also thank you reject-false-emoticons your suggestion made it easier for me to read it so i imagine it will be easier for others also. :)

Stuart Potts was not someone that Noodle ever expected to meet because although she had heard rumors since she had arrived in town of a boy with bright blue hair she never believed them true, but on the day noodle was kicked out of her home many things had changed for her like meeting this vibrant haired man at the carnival and then said man inviting her to come stay with him.

" Hey Noodle?" Stuart asked his posture slumping due to the sudden rain that had drencherd them both to the bone.

" Yes?" noodle responded shaking her head lightly to clear her thoughts.

" What were you thinking about?"

" Well honestly i was thinking about the fact that you invited me to come stay with you so openly when i could kill you." Noodle said and Stu chuckled lightly in response

" You couldnt kill me." Stu said with a smile but the smile dropped from his face when Noodle lifted the hem of her shirt to expose a gun and knife tucked into her waist line.

" You are wrong i could kill you, but i wont because you have been so nice to me." Noodle said and dropped her shirt back into place.

Stuart gave a nervous laugh and smiled. The two walked in silence for a few moments before a loud crack of thunder sounded across the sky causing Stuart to jump and yelp lightly in suprise. Noodle smiled and took hold of Stuarts arm Stuart laughed and acepted Noodle's firm yet gentle hold on his arm.

" Are you scared of storms?" noodle asked once they had reached Stuarts apartment which was a very open floor plan with a small kitchen , a bedroom, and bathroom adjoining the living room.

" Actually ya i am," Stuart said and blushed lightly in embarrasment. "what are you scared of?"

Noodle sighed " Nothing really ive been thru to much to be afraid of anything. Thats not i was taught, i was taught that fear was worthless in a fight."

Stu's eyes widened ' what was she taught that for?' he asked himself. yet instead of asking he simply kept his mouth closed and instead nodded.

Noodle smiled at him. " I need a shower." she said but sudddenly a look of worry came across her face.

" Hey what is it?" stu asked confused as why suddenly the happy girl in front of him was so worried.

" I dont have anything to wear but this and it's soaked clean thru and all the stores are closed so i cant buy anything." Noodle said her eyes widening at the reailzation.

" I have something you can wear im sure. At least for tonight." Stu said and Noodle nodded quickly. Stu smiled and went to get noodle a shirt when he came back out he had a purple shirt and a pair of new boxers.

" This is the best i got. Sorry." Stu said in an apologetic tone.

" No this is fine. I will go out tommorow and get some clothes. Do you have work tommorow?" noodle asked and Stu nodded.

" Actually i should probably get some sleep... shower's in the master bath you can sleep in the bed im gonna go ahead and hit the sack because its gonna be a long day at work tommorow." Stu said and noddle nodded before running off to the shower.

* Timeskip*

Stuart walked up to the front gates of the carnival already late because the carnival was aparently open when he saw a man standing by the entryway with a cigarette in hand. Stuart sighed and walked up to him.

" Sir, You cant smoke here. This is a non-Smoking area." Stu said and the man turned around.

" Shuddup you ignorant little bluebird." the man said and Stuart winced.

" My name is Stuart Potts. Not Bluebird." Stu said in a mtter of fact tone.

" Ya and im Murdoc Niccals." the man said and put his cigarette out before walking into the carnival.

' Great just what i needed today a troublesome guy waltzing aroung' Stu thought and walked in behind Murdoc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A/N: this chapter may be a little rocky nothing seems to be coming out the way i want it to right now...  
Stuart Potts calmly stood in the shade from the large building taking his first break for the day when the man from that morning walked over to him and lit a cigarette. Stu considered asking him to leave but decided against it even though this was still a non-smoking area Stu was instead deciding to look at this man that called himself Murdoc, he had strangely tinted skin that was almost green and greasy black hair. Stu realized he was staring but it was to late, Murdoc had noticed first.  
" Hey little bluebird what you starin at?" The man said and flashed a grin his teeth pointed and tongue unaturally long. Stu's eyes widened.  
" Um Uh I-Its just you your kind of umm well." Stuart blubbered out.  
" Im kind of what Dullard?" Murdoc asked in a demanding tone.  
" Well I'm sorry sir but your kinda well ... ugly." Stu said then almost immediately regretted it because Murdoc's fist came into contact with Stuart's face causing a sickening crunch and blood to roll down his chin.  
" Ya who's ugly now, Faceache?" Murdoc laughed.  
" You broke my nose!" Stuart yelled and tried to lunge at Murdoc but Murdoc set a hand on his shoulder.  
" Nuh-Uh little Bird you should get some ice for that nose before it swells up to awful bad." Murdoc said and smirked as Stuart looked dumbfounded but turned anyway as Stuart was walking away murdoc shoved his still burning cigarette to the back of his forearm causing Stuart to let out a yelp of pain.  
" Well there you go Dullard at least your good for something." Murdoc said and barked out a laugh as he walked away. Stuart mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the managers office. Once he got there the manager took one look at him and sent him home early. He stopped at a phone booth on the way back to the apartment and called Noodle.  
" Hello? Pott's Residence this is Noodle speaking." She said when she answered the phone.  
" Ya hey Noodle Umm I'm gonna be home pretty early today." Stu said and ran a hand nervously ' God please dont let her ask why...' Stu silently prayed.  
" Stu... Why are you coming home early are you sick?" Noodle asked.  
' Oh ya thanks god lot of help that is why i'm a Buddhist ' Stu thought. " Well Kinda. Noodle if you could just mix up something for lunch and get me an ice pack that would be marvelous and also some aloe i got burnt." Stu said and he heard Noodle sigh from the other end of the line.  
" Alright Stu I'll have something ready when you get here." She said and smiled.  
" Thanks." Stu said and hung up the phone but let out a loud yelp when he heard a knock on the glass and when he looked Stuart almost fainted because standing there with a grin on his face was Murdoc. Stu cautiously stepped out and raised an eyebrow at Murdoc.  
" Hello again little Bluebird." Murdoc said and Stu began to glance around for someone to help him.  
" Umm Hello." Stu said.  
" So since we hit it off so well today i decided im gonna come have dinner at your place." Murdoc said and grinned.  
" You what?" Stu asked quickly.  
" Im coming to your house. Now which way is it?" Murdoc asked and Su sighed but began walking towards his apartment. Murdoc chuckled and followed behind. When the two men walked in Noodle's eyes automatically shot over to Murdoc.  
" Who are you?" She asked and Murdoc chuckled.  
" Why Darling I'm Murdoc Niccals now who might you be?" Murdoc asked  
" I'm Noodle. Stuart your food is on the table. I didnt make any for our surprise guest." Noodle said and smiled in Stuart's direction.  
" Ya that's alright pretty girl I'm not really hungry anyway." Murdoc said and began walking towards the couch slapping Noodle's butt as he walked past. Noodle pulled the gun out of her waistline and aimed it directly between Murdoc's eyes.  
" Do not touch me." Noodle said putting emphasis on each word and Murdoc nodded as she put the gun away.  
" Geez calm down little Axe Princess." Murdoc said and Noodle gave him a disgusted look as she walked to the kitchen.  
A/N:WOO another chapter down!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well look at this I am amazingly not dead. I'll be honest this chapter has been really hard I couldn't figure out what to do and I was considering quitting but here I am with an update.

Noodle walked into Stuart's room followed closely behind by Murdoc.

"Where is this idiot supposed to sleep?" Noodle asked referring to Murdoc.

Stu sighed "I don't know put him on the couch or something." He said his speech slurred from the effects of his pain meds. Murdoc laughed the sound echoing thru the apartment

"Relax you two I ain't staying here and you couldn't make me if you tried." Noodle smiled

"Thank god I couldn't handle you all night." Noodle muttered her face contorting with the thought that she almost had to stay with him.

"I have to work tomorrow Noodle." Stuart said after Murdoc had left slamming the front door hard enough to shake the room.

"I figured as much you work almost every day." She said and smiled

Stuart shook his head "I know, but do you think you could go get some stuff from the store for me?" Stuart asked and Noodle nodded as she yawned.

"Go get some sleep." Stu said and ushered Noodle off into her room.

*Time skip*

Stuart woke up to loud music in the kitchen with strange lyrics that sounded foreign. He walked down the stairs and was greeted with the smell of breakfast. When he came down the stairs noodle was standing in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning Stuart." She said and Stu yawned loudly "you know you're going to be late."

Stu looked at the clock with the startling realization she was right. He grabbed a stack of pancakes yelling his thanks and ran out the door straight into a large black man.

A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUM


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here I am again and so soon at that. This chapter may be fairly short i'm not sure...

As Stuart ran out the door he ran into a large black man with a photo in his hands. He turned the picture to show Stu.

" Hey man you seen this girl?" The man asked and Stuart recognized the girl in the picture as Noodle.

" Why are you looking for her?" Stuart questioned and the man stared at him for a moment before smiling.

" Look man, my name is Russell Hobbs and this here is my baby girl she ran off a couple nights ago and I've been looking for her so if you seen her id appreciate it if you'd just tell me where you saw her so I can get out of your way." Russell said as Noodle walked out the door

" Russell-San?" Noodle questioned her tone disbelieving that he had actually found her in such a large town. Russell scooped her up into a hug as Noodle giggled and Stuart stared wide-eyed. Russell's attention was drawn back to Stuart.

" Baby girl who is this?" He asked concerned that she had been staying with a man he didn't know.

" Oh this is Stuart Potts..." she said and before she could say anymore the elevator doors opened revealing a very unwelcome sight Noodle sighed.

" And that is Murdoc Niccals." She got out before Russell smashed his fist into Murdoc's face sending him flying into the wall.

A/N: Mmm well I finally got them all together and now I am at an impass as to where to go from here. if anyone has any ideas they are very welcome just message me with them.. :)


End file.
